A Night to Remember
by Countrygurl212
Summary: Oliver has a very important question to ask Lilly. He has prepared the perfect night: dinner, a movie, and a heartfelt speech! Loliver


A:N I do not own Hannah Montana!!

A Night to Remember

Oliver stood back to admire his handy work. He had just lit a fire in the fire place, set a stack of movies on the coffee table, laid out Lilly's favorite blanket on the couch, and prepared her favorite meal for dinner. She was coming over tonight, and he wanted everything to be just perfect. He really cared for her, and he hoped all his hard work would pay off.

Everything seemed to be in order, but he couldn't fight the feeling that he was forgetting something. He thought about it for a few seconds more, and then it dawned on him. Just as he was about to go get what he needed, the door bell rang.

He rushed into his bedroom and shoved it in his pocket; before opening the front door to see his beautiful Lilly smiling up at him.

"Hi Gorgeous," He greeted her, kissing her on the check.

They may have been dating for six years now, but that still didn't stop the blush from creeping up Lilly's cheeks.

"Hey yourself Handsome," She responded wrapping her arms around him, enjoying the contact.

She pulled away and sniffed the air. "It smells delicious in here Ollie, were you cooking?"

Oliver smiled sheepishly. "You caught me. I made your favorite, chicken parmesan; I got the recipe from your mom."

"Have I told you I love you recently?" She asked him, grinning.

"Can't say that you have." He joked.

She smacked him hard on the arm. Some things never change. Teasing him, she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered "I love you" into his ear, her hot breath tickling his ear. She was very good at distracting him.

The timer from the oven suddenly went off, and Oliver about jumped a mile.

Lilly just laughed, mumbling under her breath. "What a doughnut."

As Oliver made his way to the kitchen he yelled over his shoulder, "I heard that!"

Lilly couldn't help herself. She maybe 22 now, but some habits were hard to break.

"But, you're my doughnut." She reminded him, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Oliver's apartment was very similar to hers. It had one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. They were both very small, but they would do. She always teased him that he had the better apartment, which he never understood.

"_They are exactly the same."_ He would always say, but to her they weren't. This apartment had all of _Oliver's_ things in it.

She watched him as he took the chicken out of the oven and put it on to two separate plates. He had gone all out. Not only had he made chicken, but he had prepared bread sticks, steamed vegetables, and rice. There was something she found extremely sexy about him cooking. Considering how clumsy he is, most people would assume him to be terrible in the kitchen, but he was actually pretty decent. This surprised even her.

"Dinner is served mademoiselle!" He exclaimed faking a French accent, as he placed her plate in front of her.

She giggled. "You sure went through a lot of trouble."

Oliver took the seat across from her. He couldn't suppress the grin that spread across her face. Her giggle was music to his ears.

"It was no trouble for such a beautiful lady!" He responded still role playing.

She glared at him. "The accent was cute for about five seconds, you can stop now!"

"Tough crowd." He said between mouthfuls.

They ate quietly for the next couple minutes. It was a comfortable silence. That's one of the things she liked most about being with Oliver, she never felt like she had to keep a conversation going. They were happy just being together.

She scraped the last bit off her plate and licked her lips. "That was really tasty. I can't believe you went through all the trouble of making it!"

"It was really no problem." He told her sincerely.

"Thanks." She picked up her dish to put it in the sink, but he stopped her.

"I'll clean up later. What movie did you want to watch?"

She didn't protest, as he grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. "I've got a few already on the coffee table."

"Wow you really did think of everything." She told him as she plopped down on the couch. She didn't bother to look through the stack of movies, the one she wanted to watch was right on the top.

"How about we watch Night at the Museum?" She asked him, "It's an oldie, but I still love it."

"Anything you want." He told her.

She smiled to herself as she leaned back into the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?"

"Not much." He said teasingly.

She glared at him for the second time that night.

"But that's the beauty of it. You've never tried too hard, and I love that about you." He explained. "The real question is what did I do to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend?"

There was no need for her to answer that question, as she leaned and kissed him passionately on the mouth. He circled his arms around her back and brought her closer to him. His hands found her hair as he ran his fingers through her long locks. Her blue eyes and her blonde hair were her two most attractive features.

Lilly pressed her hands up against his chest feeling his toned his muscles. Everything about this moment was perfect, and she never wanted it to end.

Oliver finally broke the kiss, panting, as he looked in to her eyes. There was something he really needed to ask her, but he didn't know if now was the time. He figured it was just nerves.

"I should probably put the movie in now." He said breathing heavily. "Before we get too carried away."

Lilly's only response was a smile as she watched him get up to put the DVD in.

He plopped back on to the couch, and placed the blanket he had laid out around them.

"My favorite blanket." She remarked as she moved closer to him, if that was even possible.

Throughout most of the movie Oliver had a hard time paying attention. The little black box he had placed in his pocket earlier was suddenly very heavy.

He looked over at Lilly and noticed her eyes drooping shut. It was now or never.

He paused the movie, and immediately Lilly spoke.

"I wasn't falling asleep if that's what you think. We were just getting to the good part, and besides you always-

Oliver cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

She looked at him confusedly as he dropped to one knee.

It was quiet for a few moments before Oliver spoke again. He pulled out a small black box from her pocket.

"Lillian Rose Truscott, I've known you for practically my entire life. We met over a box of crayons in a preschool, and even at the age of four I knew that you were special. Having you for a best friend was the best gift any guy could have. But, I couldn't accept that, I wanted more than to just be your friend.

Somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. With your beautiful smile, dazzling personality, and love of teasing me, I knew that there was no one else in the world for me. No other girl could measure up to you. At that beach party six years ago from today, I finally admitted these feelings to myself. There was no reason to keep them a secret anymore. I had never been more nervous in my entire life then that night when I first leaned in to kiss you. I was so glad that you felt the same way.

Lilly will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming from her eyes as she flung off the couch and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes a MILLION TIMES YES!!!" She screamed.

"EEEEPPP!!!"

Oliver grinned, as her lips met his.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, there is no one in the world I would rather marry!"

**--**

**A:N/ **Hope everyone likes this! I know I enjoyed writing it!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

Much Love,

Countrygurl212


End file.
